Lives Intertwined
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Lolita Delaney brings her friend Angelica Tragger to Charming, California when she is hurt by an ex boyfriend. Little did Lolita know that Angelica was the sister of Tig Tragger. How will SAMCRO react to having not only one Princess but two?


A/N: This is my first story in over a year and I will be co-authoring this story with one of my best pals Angel N Darkness. I watched all of Season 3 of Sons of Anarchy yesterday and decided I wanted to try my hand at writing them. You can blame Crystal for my being hooked on Sons of Anarchy now. I do have to say that Happy is very doable even though I am happily married. I hope that you all will like are story.

*snorts * Crystal here all... LMAO! *grins * Wooohooo Denise thinks that Happy is fuckable! I'm so proud of her! Now I love Happy and she is right he is very fuckable but I would prefer to sleep with Jax! *chuckles * Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: We in no way own SoA! *snorts * I do however own Jax in this story and Denise gets to own Happy! *smirks * Oh yea Katie owns Tig and Stephie owns Koz!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Lolita looked over at Angelica and saw that her friend was still bleeding in the side. She swore silently but was not sure what she could or should do. They were stuck on the side of the road with a car that had died and so far nobody that has passed them has stopped to see if they need help. She put her hand on Angelica's head and swore again when she felt how hot her head was. If only she had remembered to not pack up the car charger she could call for help.

She wished now that she would have not listened to Angelica and would have just taken her to the Emergency Room right away instead of trying to drive them across state. She had just slammed her palm against the steering wheel when she heard the roar of motorcycles. She leaned her head back and sent up a silent thanks and then opened up her car door and climbed out of the car. She was hoping that the roar of motorcycles that she was hearing were the Sons and not the Mayans.

Once she was standing beside her car she fixed her shirt and made sure the shorts she had on was pulled down and not showing her ass. When she saw the bikes come into view she let out a sigh of relief as she recognized the two lead guys. She saw the second they seen her and her car because they slowed down and pulled over. She could also tell that Clay and Jax did not recognize her right away and she gave a small chuckle.

She kept her eyes on Jax and Clay as they got off of their bikes and walked over to her. She wanted to throw her arms around both of them but she knew that she couldn't until they at least recognized her.

"Do you need some help Darlin?" Clay asked.

Lolita lifted an eyebrow and then smirked. "You could say that Uncle Clay."

Clay narrowed his eyes and then let out a whistle. "What are you doing this close to Charming Baby Girl?"

Lolita gave Clay a strained smile and then turned to look inside her car at Angelica before turning back towards Clay and Jax. "I need help Uncle Clay."

Once again Clay narrowed his eyes. "Why do you need help Baby Girl? I just talked to you a week ago and you said everything was fine."

Lolita swallowed and then narrowed her eyes as she said in a hard voice "Last week everything was fine Uncle Clay. Shit hit the fan last night with both mine and Angelica's ex boyfriends. They broke into our house Uncle Clay. I managed to subdue and then knock Christian out but Angelica was shot and she has a knife wound in her side that won't quit bleeding. I got Mitchell off of her and knocked him out and then got Angelica in my car. I was going to take her straight to the Emergency Room but she didn't want to go and I really didn't want to stick around town and take the chance of Christian and Mitchell finding us so I drove us here. Unfortunately before we could reach Charming my car died and my cell phone is dead."

Clay swore and said "Where is Angelica at Baby Girl?"

Lolita turned towards her car and pointed. "She's in the passenger seat Uncle Clay and she's burning up. I'm pretty sure she has an infection. Her forehead is hot to the touch but she's still shivering."

Clay swore again and then looked back at the other Sons and yelled "Chibs get your ass over here now."

Jax was still standing next to Clay was just staring at Lolita until he realized who he was and he said "Well I'll be damned. If it isn't Lolita Delaney. Are you okay sugar?"

Lolita chuckled and said "It is about damn time you recognized me Jax. I am alright besides the fact I think Christian cracked one of my ribs or badly bruised it. I am sorry to bring this shit to ya'll's door step."

Clay shook his head and looked back at Lolita. "You're family Baby Girl and you know we take care of family. You're Aunt is going to be happy to see you."

Lolita smiled and said "I'll be happy to see her too Uncle Clay. I am sorry I have not been home before now. I know I came back for Mom's funeral but I left almost right after it. I had to get back to San Diego because Angelica was in the hospital at the time and I needed to be there to protect her in case Mitchell came gunning for her again."

Clay nodded but didn't say anything. Instead he turned to look back at the other Sons and he saw them all looking at him. He saw Chibs finally getting off of his bike. "Hurry the hell up Chibs I need you over here now."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After Chibs heard Clay yell at him again to get over there he looked at Tig and Happy and shrugged his shoulder. He started walking over to where Clay and Jax were talking to a brunette beauty. As he walked he heard his other two brothers getting off of their bikes and following behind them. When he got to Clay and Jax he looked at the woman closely and then grinned and pulled her into a hug. Once he was done hugging Lolita he looked at Clay. "What do you need Brother?"

Clay looked at him and then back at Lolita. "Tell him what you need Baby Girl."

Lolita nodded and then looked at Chibs. "I need for you to check my friend Angelica out in the passenger seat Chibs. She has a knife wound in her side that won't quit bleeding and she has a gun shot wound in her shoulder. She's been unconscious now for a couple hours and hasn't come to. Her forehead is hotter than hell but she's still shivering."

Chibs nodded and then gently pushed Lolita out of the way and opened up the driver side door to the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and put his hand on the woman's head. He swore when he felt how hot her head was. He could see where the bullet had entered her shoulder and he frowned when he didn't feel an exit wound. He then lifted up her shirt and looked at her side. When he saw the big gash in her side he swore and climbed back out of the car and looked at Clay and Lolita. "She's lost a lot of blood and she's out cold. I couldn't feel and I didn't see an exit wound where she was shot. The area around the entrance is very red and hot so I'm pretty sure she has an infection. If you want a chance of her living we need to get her to a hospital and I mean get her to one now. It probably isn't smart to move her with as much blood as she has lost but I don't think she'll make it if we wait for an ambulance. It would be a lot quicker to drive her there ourselves."

Clay rubbed a hand over his face and then nodded. "Baby Girl I want you to ride with Jax. I'll have Chibs take Angelica on his bike with him. After we get her treated I want to know everything there is to know about the bastards who did this to her and to you."

Lolita nodded and sighed. "Okay Uncle Clay."

Clay smiled and kissed Lolita on the head and then looked at Chibs. "Are you okay with taking Angelica on your bike with you? I think you're the best bet since you have medical experience."

Chibs nodded but before he could say anything he heard Tig swear and he turned towards Tig. "What is it Brother?"

Tig looked up from where he was kneeling next to the unconscious Angelica on the passenger side. "She rides with me. I don't care if Chibs is the one who has medical experience or not. She's my sister so she'll ride with me."

Clay's mouth dropped open in shock but he snapped it closed and nodded. He made a mental note to ask Tig about it later but for now he would leave it go. "Fine then but lets go. We'll send the Prospect after the car once we get to St. Thomas."

Lolia nodded and then followed Jax back to his bike and hopped on it. She watched as Tig gently lifted Angelica into his arms and she couldn't help but smile. She knew then that this was the Alex that Angelica always talked about. She chuckled and shook her head as she realized that she should have put two and two together when she knew that Angelica's last name was Tragger.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Angelica felt as if she was floating. She was in a lot of pain but she fought past it and finally managed to open up her eyes. When she saw Tig she smiled slightly. "Alex."

She knew that he couldn't hear her over the sound of the motorcycles so she tugged on his cut. When she saw him look down at her she gave him a pained smile right before she lost consciousness again.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *clears throat* Crystal here again! *snorts* We hope that you like the first chapter... Be sure to let us know what you think so click the lil button :D


End file.
